


Treasure Box {nielwink collection}

by AyeDreamer



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Cafe AU, Coping, Dating rumor, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Former Teacher-Student, Gaming, I know i'm shock too that fluff is here, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mama Kang, NielWink Drabbles, One Shot Collection, Realization, Sickness, Slight-Angst, Sweetheart, Turned to one-shots because I just keep on writing, Voicemail, Yoon Jisung - Freeform, bestfriend, blind!daniel, mentioned taewink/taehoon, park woojin - Freeform, prompt requests, snowball - Freeform, stargazers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: a collection of nielwink drabbles + one-shots. i call it my "treasure box"list:{1}. Lost Stars{2}. Gaming Time{3}. Snowball Fight{4}. Headline{5}. Sweet Heart{6}. Fall Out{7}. A Sulking Pup{8}. Mama Kang's Perspective{9}. I Refuse To Let You Go{10}. The Best Friend{11}. Dupe{12}. The Truth Is...{13}. Bending Rules





	1. Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this collection ;;♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daniel is blind. He misses looking at the stars
> 
> #contentment  
> #drabble

**Kang Daniel**

_Dark_

In the midst of time ticking and people moving, I'm locked in a space of complete darkness. There's nothing but hollow and fear. The bright and beaming light from the sun and the beautiful picture of white puffy clouds floating along a wave of sky blues no longer seemed to exist. They were there but boldly intangible.

When the gray moon hangs and the stars twinkle in silver above the wistful air, everything felt right. It was a sight I deeply treasured, and a sight that took my breath away. Because during the nights of when I feel emotionally conflicted, the stars would somehow soothe my worries. They were something I've always relied on since I was a kid.

However, to this very day, it is a sight now forgotten.

I miss you, stars. I cry for you.

 

 

 

 

Don't worry because the story doesn't end here.

Fortunately, it continues. 

And it takes a different turn.

 

 

 

 

Despite the consumption of darkness and of fear of never seeing the light of the world, I hear him.

I hear Jihoon.

I hear him speaking with his normally deep voice, calling my name.

Sometimes he slips to talking in a dialect that would instantly make me smile because fumbling with his words made him even more real. The drumming of his heart beat is pressed against my ears while his soft lips linger at the side of my temple and cheek.

It's okay because he's here. Even if it looks like I lost everything, as if the world has given up on me, it's okay because I am not alone.

I know this now.

"Daniel hyung," I hum in response that urged him to continue speaking. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

A ghost of smile appears on my lips. "You said it yesterday and the day before that."

He pulls me closer to his chest, hugging me tighter. "That's because I want you to know that I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and will continue to love you for the rest of our tomorrows."

Because my eyes start to water in tears, the white bandage wrapped around my eyes turns damped. I feel his hot breath and warm mouth hovering above. He slowly gives my closed lids underneath the bandage a gentle peck in comfort and in understanding.

I may have lost my eyesight where I may never see his face or the stars ever again,

But I have not yet lost him.

What's a star when there's a Park Jihoon willing to stay by my side even after the accident?

There's nothing for me to compare or yearn for when I have an entire galaxy with me.

Lost stars?

Wrong. I just found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone was kind enough to translate this drabble into Vietnamese, here's a link for Vietnamese readers:
> 
> [Thank You!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/132934247-vtrans-nielwink-lost-stars)


	2. Gaming Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daniel falls asleep while playing a game with Jihoon
> 
> For @slakeuse
> 
> Ily ♡ ty for the lovely prompt

"One more game."

  
Jihoon is stubborn. The game season for Mobile Legends ends tomorrow but him and Daniel are still stuck in Grandmasters I. All they need is two consecutive wins to move on to Epic but luck chose to test his patience as they get a win then lose game pattern for the nth time.

He presses his back closer to Daniel's much broader one since they chose to play together on the sofa in this position. He clicks his tongue in irritation as he sends an invite to **realdefdanik** only for it to be dismissed. While raising a brow, he gently nudges his hyung and says, "Click accept. Did your phone crash again?"

There's no response. Huffing, Jihoon cranes his neck to look at the older lad. "Niel hyung, hurry- uhh, did you fall asleep?"

Blinking, Jihoon can't believe his hyung would fall asleep in such a cramped position. He's out so quickly that Jihoon isn't sure how Daniel was even able to move his champion earlier. He throws his phone near the edge of the couch before moving to help Daniel lie more comfortably.

He grabs Daniel's shoulder and makes sure to cradle his head as Jihoon laid him on his lap. "Jeez," the brunet mumbles, "if you told me you were sleepy, I wouldn't have forced you to stay up with me."

Jihoon lays a hand on Daniel's soft hair, petting him like he would do to a big dog. A smile slowly makes its way across his lips. "You really are selfless. You treat me so well even when you try to be subtle about it. You're always taking care of the members...but then who would do the same for you? Niel hyung, I'm shorter and smaller than you but even so, I want to be the one to take care of you. I hope you know-"

"Epic..! Jihoonie..E...pic..with me..!" Daniel suddenly grumbles in his sleep.

Jihoon couldn't help the laugh that broke from his mouth as he watches himself be cut off by a sleep-talking Daniel. He forgot about the stories of Daniel's cute sleeping habit and greatly found it amusing to experience it first-hand.

"Forget it hyung," he says with an endearing look directed at the sleeping peach. "It's okay. We can reach the Epic level next-"

"Happy..? If Ji..hoonie wants...Epic...then we Epic! I like...ha..ppy...Jihoonie."

Honest, to god. It wasn't because Daniel looked like the cutest boy in the world as of that moment. It wasn't because Daniel's words truly touched Jihoon that had him doing something completely crazy. And it definitely wasn't because Daniel's face was so close to Jihoon that he had leaned in to kiss those soft and inviting lips of his hyung. Nope. Certainly not that.

The kiss didn't even last a minute. More like eight heavenly seconds that comprised of both their lips being pressed against one another like they perfectly matched. And if Jihoon stole a second peck, he will never say. There's a crimson red blush painted on his cheeks as he continues to sit there staring at his sleeping hyung. He wonders what to awkwardly do next.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Daniel wakes up with a warm blanket wrapped around his body. He opens his eyes and jerks back when he sees that he had slept on Jihoon's lap the whole time. Jihoon had his eyes closed while leaning back on the sofa with quiet snores coming out of him.

He sees Jihoon loosely holding onto his own phone and stares at it curiously. *Why was he using my phone??* Daniel questions.

Grabbing the device, he swipes the screen unlock only to watch Mobile Legends load. The next thing he knows, he's gaping at the screen as it shows his avatar having reached Epic V. He made it!!

*Wait, what? I don't remember making it to Epic last night?!* By the side of the game where his friend list showed up, he scrolls down to check on **jijiji529**. He clicks on Jihoon's profile and is surprised when Jihoon ended the season with Grandmasters I. He's confused and doesn't understand for a minute until everything clicks in place.

He stares at the sleeping figure and dives in. Gently kissing Jihoon on the lips, he whispers, "How much deeper do you want me to fall in love with you?"

The supposedly sleeping boy only shoots him a tired grin. "Endlessly."


	3. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NielWink snowball fight
> 
> For optimuswinkhyun
> 
> Love you!♡ thank you for being my energizer! Hope you like it!

Plop.

Daniel's eyeball sockets nearly pop out in dread accompanied by the sudden paleness of his skin. *Shit, I'm dead.*

He had just thrown a snowball at Jihoon that hit him straight to the face.  
"I didn't mean that! I meant to aim at your shoulder!"

"Well then your aim sucks!" the younger boy shouts back as he pinched his nose in panic. It took both of them back when blood started flowing down Jihoon's nostril. "Oh God, I'm bleeding!"

"Fuck," Daniel hisses as he quickly run to the lad while pulling off his gloves. "Is it broken? Let me see."

He tilts Jihoon's chin up to inspect the red nose more closely. Jihoon is in the brink of crying. "I-I don't know. It's numbed. I can't feel it."

"We have to get you inside!"

Daniel hurriedly guides Jihoon back inside their dorm, yelling for Jisung's immediate assistance. Their leader comes running out of his room with disheveled hair after waking up from his sleep because of the frantic noises Daniel was making. "Jisung hyung! Jisung hyung! Help! Jihoon's bleeding! It's all my fault! I'm so stupid!"

"Why are yelling? What's wrong?"

The Busan boy has yet to realize that he's already sobbing when he replies to Jisung in fright. "I accidentally hit Jihoon in the face with a snowball! His nose is bleeding! You have to help him!"

"Daniel hyung," Jihoon frowns as he tries to calm the older boy down. "I'm sure I'm fine. Please don't cry."

"You're bleeding!" Daniel cries harder. "I hurt you!" He says it as if it was the worst thing he has ever done in his life.

It broke Jihoon's heart to see him like this.

Jihoon takes his hand and squeezes it in comfort. He knows the members were crowding in to see what has happened. Feet were frantically moving in concern as they tried to get a hold of their manager. An ice-pack was pressed against the bridge of his nose with a tissue clogged up his air holes to stop the bleeding. But not once does he take his eyes off of Daniel. It was his way of telling the boy not to worry.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you feeling better, Jihoonie?" This is probably the fifth time Daniel asks him the exact same question but he's patient enough to always answer him with a smile.

"Yes, hyung. It doesn't hurt and the bleeding has stopped. You don't need to keep that frown on your face."

Daniel reacts to him with a deeper frown. "I know but I feel really guilty for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jihoon only surprises him with a laugh. "If you think about it, it's actually really funny. I dressed up as rudolph for wanna one go and now look, I really am like rudolph with a red nose!"

The older boy tries to keep straight face on. He tries reaaaally hard. But the joyful sounds that continues to resonate from Jihoon's mouth makes it difficult to hold onto his resolution. Jihoon looked so happy and beautiful while laughing. Thus, he breaks out laughing with him. "Ha...hahaha! Rudolph!"

Because whenever he's together with Jihoon, Daniel feels like he's the happiest person in the world. "Rudolph Jihoon!"

The rest of the Wanna One members stare at them weirdly. It takes a very long time for Daniel and Jihoon to calm down from the laughing fits, especially Daniel, and they all fear that the Busan boy will follow up with giggles later in the night that will surely keep them awake.

They're so caught up laughing on the couch that they don't realize how the tissue inside Jihoon's nostril has fallen on the floor. They don't realize that the members had retreated into their rooms with a sigh. And they most definitely don't realize that they have been holding hands the whole time and has yet to let go.

Well,  
except for one.

Jihoon sneakingly interlocks his fingers with Daniel's large ones thinking, *Such a cute hyung. Maybe I should get hurt more often.*


	4. Headline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daniel(Euigeon) is jealous because Jihoon is involved in a dating rumor
> 
> For snaggledwink_
> 
> I put a twist on the prompt and tbh idk what I wrote but I still hope you like it! :) thanks for the awesome prompt!

Jihoon and Euigeon have been friends since the two were still in their diapers. So it was a likely prediction that when Euigeon started crushing on Jihoon, wooing him would be one of the easiest but clumsiest tasks he would ever do in his life. Because the latter knows him so well. They have only been dating for a year when Jihoon decides that he wants to become an actor.

Of course, as the sweet boyfriend he is, Euigeon supported him all the way. He would send Jihoon encouraging messages via phone or seek him out with a shoulder to cry on when training gets too tough. They get through it together with a tight and close relationship.

"You can make it, Jihoonie. I believe in you."

 

 

 

 

 

In a sigh of relief, the younger boy's acting debut hits big.

Jihoon lands a major drama project that features stars like Kim Sohyun and Kang Haneul. He was the second male lead and although he didn't end up with the female protagonist, he received an immense amount of attention for his emotional and action-pack performance. His acting career skyrockets.

On the other hand, Euigeon is getting very anxious.

"Another missed call, huh."

He hasn't been able to get in contact with Jihoon or see him as the younger brunet was always busy with his appointments and missed his calls. He begins to waste away in his practice room, worrying about his boyfriend until, one night; he attends a b-boy gig to let off some steam.

"Know what, I'm not going to think about him tonight. Screw you, Jihoon. I can't believe you chose to forget about me after getting famous."

He was lost in the music, doing flips, the baby-freeze and more in the centre of a crowded audience when he was noticed. An entertainment agent approaches him with an offer to become a trainee, and he takes it.

Three years into their relationship that has grew strained from the lack of communication, Euigeon debuts as idol _Kang Daniel_ (in a ten-member group called _Wanna one_ ) while Jihoon ventures on the path of a successful and famous actor that shook Korea. They were both living their dreams. Though separately.

 

 

 

 

 

"Heol, have you seen the news," a random fangirl says, "Jihoon oppa is involved in a dating scandal."

Her friend frowns. "What? No way! With who?!"

"You won't believe it but it's with a man!"

"Oh wow, I didn't know he swung that way but Jihoon oppa is so handsome and cute, he can get any girl or boy he wants."

"That's true! Jihoon oppa's beauty is out of this world..!! Anyways, it's with Wanna One's centre Kang Daniel!"

"Kang Daniel!? Really?! Isn't he so hot nowadays!? I saw him trending the other day for his fancam!"

"Yep, no one knows how the two even knew each other but they were caught going inside the same car and stopping by a deserted park at midnight. Sounds fishy if you ask me."

"More like romantic! They're definitely dating!" The two girls giggle as they continue to gossip about their favourite actors and idols with a cup of coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

"What's with the frown?" Jihoon asks as he sat on Euigeon's lap with a glass of ice cream in his hand. Weekly Idol was playing on the television.

"It's just that...you're rumored to be dating Kang Daniel. It's weird."

Jihoon looks at him like he had finally gone insane. "Weird? How long do you think we've been dating? Four years, Kang!" he says as he bops Euigeon on the head.

"No! You've been dating Euigeon for four years! Daniel literally showed up only a couple of months ago and now you're dating him?! You made Euigeon wait two years before you answered his confession. You made him write you love letters and buy you chocolates for Valentines Day then serenade you in front of your doorstep while both of your parents watched. Yet all Daniel had to do was give you a phone call saying he misses you and then bam, you two are kissing like your lips were perfectly made for one another."

"Shit Euigeon, are you jealous of yourself? You called me saying you miss me; do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for your call? I could've done it yeah, but you know I'm shy when it comes to things like this and you looked so happy with your group, I didn't want to bother you. And I was so angry at my manager when he took my phone away for nearly a year just because I had to focus on filming my movie."

"Well it was your first movie film.. you've always wanted to be a movie actor, I could understand why it was so important to you."

"It was but I also wanted to share the experience with you. I wanted to call and tell you how I did on my audition, or how I met Gong Yoo sunbaenim for the first time, and how I attended the red carpet movie premier! It was amazing! And I just really wanted to hear your voice..." Jihoon sounded sound and guilty but Euigeon simply tightened his arms around the lad's waist in assurance.

"What's done is done. I'm just glad you're here with me again."

 

-:-

 

"So you want me to announce to the whole world I'm dating Kang Euigeon is that it?" Jihoon chuckles.

"I don't kno- maybe. Okay, yeah. If you want. I mean do you prefer Euigeon or Idol Kang Daniel?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Blinks.

He cups the older boy's cheeks before leaning in to press his lips against the mouth that stubbornly won't stop talking.

"Just shut up, Kang. You know I love the both of you. All of you."

 

**Headline Correction: Actor Park Jihoon confirmed to be dating Idol Kang Euigeon.**


	5. Sweet Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NielWink Barista au where Daniel can't help but notice the boy who comes into the coffee shop everyday wearing bright mismatched clothing, always ordering a double shot caramel macchiato. He soon finds out that said boy also happens to be the school's sweetheart Park Jihoon 
> 
> For optimuswinkhyun
> 
> Sry it took awhile; I was out of town and was working on my other fics which I’ve rewritten way too many times to count now.
> 
> I honestly don't know what happened here but hope you still like it haru ♡♡

Daniel is explicitly one secluded guy.

He isn't very good at making friends, opting to go straight to work after school instead of mingling with his colleagues at some meeting place. The only friends he's got are his co.workers at Cafe Blanc and his two lovely cats, Rooney and Peter.

There's Jaehwan a hyper guy with a weird but contagious laugh, and Jisung who nags a lot but is a great friend when it comes down to it.

Daniel is a nobody in College, and doesn't get around much.

So that's why he couldn't have known...that the subject of his infatuation was the school's sweetheart, bringing in so many admirers (nearly impossible to count).

 

 

 

"Excited to see your crush again, loverboy?" Jaehwan jokes as he stacked up new cups near the coffee machine.

It's always a treat when he has to deal with this particular friend. "Please. Don't embarrass me like last time." 

"He orders the same drink every time he comes here," Jaehwan snorts, "but you still got his order wrong. Distracted by those red apple cheeks? I have to admit, he is pretty cute."

"He's pretty AND cute," Daniel mutters. "Like Peter and Rooney."

Jaehwan shudders. "Are you comparing him to your cats?"

Gasp. Daniel puts a hand over his chest, feeling greatly offended. "My cats are wonders of this world! So yes, I am saying my crush is a precious beauty." Glaring pointedly at the man, he adds, "And just for that comment, I'm not coming to your rescue if Peter ever tries to claw your face again."

Jaehwan drops the cups with a thud. "Okay okaaay~ Remind me not to visit your place for a whole month."

"With pleasure."

"And to only insult your cats behind your back."

"Get clawed."

 

 

 

The door chimes and a familiar face enters the shop. Daniel's face instantly lit up.

It was Jihoon. The epitome of a walking disneyland that shimmers. He has recently become one of their regulars since three weeks ago, always wearing very vivid clothings.

This time he had a yellow neon beanie on his head, a black turtleneck layered underneath a faded maroon jacket with a loose green tie, paired with gray skinny jeans, purple sneakers, mismatched laces and the cutest bunny socks to complete the look. Jihoon puts the word "jailbait" to a whole new level.

Everything about him screams danger!

Daniel has never seen anyone more breathtaking than the boy (and yes, he has considered the strange fashion sense into account). In which despite it all, he was still hopelessly in love.

"Hi. Can I get the usual please?" Round, sparkling eyes met his that simply melted his legs into a pudding.

Shaking off his thoughts, he replies with a, "Sure!"

Fingers hovered over the tablet as Daniel punched in an order his heart has now come to memorize. Didn't want a repeat of the embarrasing event that happened two days ago. "One medium double-shot caramel macchiato."

The younger lad bobs his head like a little kid. Brown bangs sticking out in front of the beanie. "Yes. You got it right this time!" He chuckles.

With a flushed face, Daniel looks away in order to calm his beating heart. *Definitely pretty and cute!*

 

 

 

Jisung is attempting to bore a hole through Daniel's head. Technically, Jisung was supposed to be on cashier, but the minute Jihoon stepped into the shop, Daniel had shoved him aside. With their tasks switched, he is now on mop duty.

Huffing, he whispers into Daniel's ear, "You owe me a beer" before dragging his feet towards the bathroom to his displease.

Loverboy bites his tongue but spares Jisung no glance. He has always taken Jihoon's order and served them to his table. It wasn't going to change now. 

"Can I also get a boston cream donut with that?" Jihoon adds after some time of pondering.

*You can get me too if you want.* Daniel thinks with a grin. "Absolutely. So, one medium double-shot caramel macchiato and a boston cream donut. That totals to $3.59."

Jihoon hands the money over with a smile. "Thanks, Daniel hyung."

"Any time, Jihoon." They have a short staring contest with a smile plastered on each of their faces.

Three weeks of serving Jihoon, Daniel remembers mustering up the courage to ask for the young lad's name. It had been nerve-wracking and if it weren't for the kick he got from Jaehwan on the rear, telling him to just go for it, then it would have taken him a longer time to spit the words out.

_Can I get your name?_

_Jihoon. My name is Jihoon._

Well, Jihoon. My name is Kang Daniel. I am a third year Engineer student at Waeko C. I own two cats and is working as a part-time barista at Cafe Blanc to pay for my tuition. I don't have a lot of friends and although asking you to be my friend is a nice thought, I want you to be so much more. And if you want it too, I'd like to take you out on a date. I pray you enjoy it to go for a second one. Then a third. Maybe a fourth. Until finally, possibly, you'd only want to say **yes** once I ask you to be my boyfriend. 

Too fast?

I agree.

So I ended up just saying this,

"Hi, Jihoon. My name is Daniel. Your barista for today."

 

 

 

The door chimes again and an unfamiliar customer marches in with hurried steps. "Hey," he says to Daniel. "Did someone who looks like a rainbow gave birth to them happen to come in here? He's about 'yey tall." A hand aligns with the height of his chest and frankly, Daniel seems to know the person this customer is referring to—the question is, will he tell him?

"Never mind. I see him."

*Damn.*

Daniel hears the unexpected guest call out to Jihoon who responded with a "Woojinie??" in delight.

Stomping his way behind the counter, Daniel starts making Jihoon's drink with a frown on his face. "Of course he has a boyfriend. A cute boy like him with the cutest laugh and prettiest eyes. Stupid, Daniel. What did you expect?" He lets out a long breath.

"What's with the sigh?" Jaehwan says while leaning back with crossed arms as he waits for the coffee machine to do its job. He throws a glance over his shoulder. "And I don't mean the sigh you make when you win at one of your online games, but the sigh reserved for when you worry about Rooney and Peter being alone in your flat while you come drinking with us."

Daniel does it again.

"That sigh."

"I think I just lost my chance at someone before I could even tell them how I feel."

"Are you talking about that tanned dude who came over to sit beside your cutie? And how that's probably his boyfriend?"

He grunts.

"Sorry to tell you bro, but the dude is hot. And they look very close to me. You have no chance."

Daniel deliberately knocks his head on the counter, groaning, "I know. You should have seen the way Jihoon smiled at him. It was like smiling at his world."

His friend begins to hum and he knows that can't be good.

  
Daniel turns around to ask Jaehwan what he's up to when the lad suddenly says, "That dude just put his hand around Cutie's arm. Cutie isn't shaking it off."

Deadpan.

*Thanks for the information buddy. I definitely needed to hear that.*

"They're talking seriously. Whispering. Their faces are like inches away. I hope they kiss."

Angry. Daniel thinks,

*Fuck you, Jaehwan! Breaking my heart even more! I hope Peter scratches you so hard that he leaves marks all over your skin! I hope you get rashes so you'll be itching for a whole year and there's no one who will-*

"Shit. Cutie just shoved him off."

Daniel whips his head so fast towards Jihoon's table that Jaehwan feared his neck would break. "What happened?!"

"Cutie stood up and moved to a different table. Tanned boy followed him. Obviously a dumb decision." Daniel nods to every bit of information being spilled like an obedient puppy.

"Oh. My. God. There's smoke coming out of Cutie's ears! He's mad! I get that he's cute but he shouldn't raise his voice so loud or other customers will complain. Then we'd have to get the manager." 

Realizing that something is terribly up, Daniel stops making the drink to march towards Jihoon's table. He ignores Jaehwan's repeated calls.

"D—aniel? Bro! Where are you going? Hey! Don't go in there! You forgot to put the caramel shots and everything else on that cup! That's just hot water!"

*This guy,* Jaehwan clicked his tongue before slowly smirking. *But this should be fun.*

Front seat to a blockbuster drama!

 

 

 

"Jihoon? Is there a problem?" Daniel asks while piercing a glare towards the boy named Woojin.

"Look here, waiter, this is none of your busi-"

"I'm a barista."

Sensing the rise of tension, Jihoon stands between them. "It's fine, Daniel hyung. He was just about to leave. Isn't that right, Woojin?"

"You don't want to tell me," Woojin snarls at Jihoon after breaking away his eyes from Daniel. "I get it. But you're going to have to eventually." Reaching over, he gives Jihoon a short but warm hug. "I'll see you at home." He twirls to Daniel with an annoyed look. "Don't try anything, Pal."

After Woojin was out of the shop, Jihoon notices the cup Daniel is holding and bursts into a laughing fit. "I don't think that's what I ordered hyung!"

The atmosphere was instantly uplifted. Daniel's shoulders gradually relaxed.

Scratching his head with reddened cheeks, he says, "I-I'll fix it! Don't worry!"

 

 

 

Next day, in school

Daniel doesn't stay in the campus after school. He has no friends there and would rather spend his time somewhere else. But, he gets held back by his professor today who asked him for a quick favor, and out of the kindness of his heart, he agrees.

It's his off-day from work anyway. 

He was tasked to carry the projector to a room two floors below his class for the second years to use. 

What he didn't expect was to run into his favourite customer.

"D..Daniel hyu-ng?"

After placing the projector safely on the teacher's table, he twirls in surprise, "Jihoon?! What are you doing here?"

He raises a brow as he sees Jihoon bent over, trying to catch his breath from what seemed to be the result of a long _run_?

The boy's eyes move in panic as he stutters, "I-I left my textbook! So I came to get it."

Looking around, Daniel spots no textbook on any of the desks. "I don't see one."

Jihoon chews on his lips. And before Daniel could say anymore, he hears a stampede coming from outside. Frantically, Jihoon shuts the door.

"Did you see where he went?!"

"No, but he probably hid in the theatres again! Let's go!"

 

Silence.

 

"What. Was. That."

Jihoon sighs. "I'm not exactly sure either. Admirers?"

Blinking. Daniel asks, "Admirers? Have I been serving drinks to a runaway prince or a sensational celebrity all along? And I didn't know anything about it?"

Laughing at how ridiculous that sounded, Jihoon shakes his head. "No! I'm nothing big like that! I'm just. Me." Blushing at what he just said, he tries to correct his words, "Not that Me makes me a special person. I don't understand why they like me so much. Calling me their 'Sweet Heart'."

"You being _You_ means a lot. You can't see it, but I can, and so can a lot of other people. Why wouldn't anyone not like you? You're beautiful."

Stunned, Jihoon's mouth slowly opens and closes, "H-Hyung."

Wide eyes. Daniel finally realized what he had just said. "Fuck. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I know you have a boyfriend and I don't want be that bastard who would do anything to ruin whatever you have with him. Forget I said anything."

"Boyfriend?"

Jihoon tilts his head in question.

"I have a boyfriend?"

Turning away, Daniel mutters, "The guy from the cafe who came to see you. He was really mad but I could tell how much he cares for you."

Gasping. Jihoon puts a hand over his mouth before laughing once again. "That was Woojin! He isn't and would never be my boyfriend! That would be weird since we're stepbrothers."

*Shit.* "Oh." *But yes!*

After what felt like an awkward eternity, Daniel to clears his throat. "Then what were you two arguing about?" 

Jihoon shrugs. "Woojin is being overprotective again. I ditched him and my friends to go to the cafe. He's mad that I left school alone." Licking his bottom lip, he adds, "My stepbro doesn't like it when I go off alone by myself but I told him many times that I don't need him or anyone else as my bodyguard."

"I mean," Daniel quirks a brow, "you do have a crazy ton of admirers. I can see why he would worry."

"I know. But really. I'm just. Me. They call me things which I doubt are true. I'm not doing anything great. Just me being in the theatre program because I love acting. I'm thankful for their support but some of them can get a little too handsy."

At this sudden information, Daniel couldn't help but step up in defense. He grabs Jihoon by the waist and pulls the boy towards him. "Who. Give me names."

With a mischievous look, Jihoon says, "There's lots. But you're at the top of the list."

"That's unfair. This is my first time holding you."

"With that glorious body and charming personality, you've held my heart for quite some time now. Why do you think I keep coming back to the shop?" 

"For our coffee?"

"That, and for one handsome barista."

"...it's not Jaehwan is it? He hates cats."

Giggling. "Does he now? That's too bad. I love cats."

Grinning widely, Daniel says, "I live with two cats. Peter and Rooney. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Is it a date?"

"At my place. Yes."

"Cool. But I don't stay over on first dates. If you make it to the fourth date, I may sneak off without telling Woojin."

Leaning down to have their noses gently brush against one another, Daniel whispers, "That sounds very promising."


	6. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jihoon is sick and refuses to agree to Daniel's decision in seeking for an ex-fuck buddy's help.
> 
> #slight-angst  
> #mentions of sex with other ppl

"Jihoon, we should ask him for hel-"

"No. Shut up. You just want a reason to see him and fuck him in the ass when I'm not looking."

Daniel freezes at his boyfriend of _four_   _or so_ years' harsh tone. Not because he was guilty of doing such accused activities, but rather, from the angry and detached look Jihoon was wearing on his face that simply broke his heart. What are the right words to say for Jihoon to understand that he's the only person Daniel truly loves? "I would never do that to you. Minhyun comes from a family of doctors and is studying to be one himself. He's close to earning his PhD. Doesn't that say a lot to what he can do for you?"

He reaches for the boy's hand but Jihoon pulled away before their fingers could come into contact. "I said no, Daniel. I forbid you to seek out your ex-fuck buddy."

"That was two years ago!"

"We were dating two years ago!"

"You said _break_. We took a break during that time. It was one stupid mistake, and it never happened again."

Jihoon knows it isn't fair for him to bring the issue up. Especially since he always does this when he's arguing with Daniel all because he's a jealous and selfish freak. Hypocrite would be the appropriate word actually. While Daniel had a one night stand with Mr.Perfect, Hwang Minhyun, Jihoon had been consistently getting into bed with his best friend slash 'fuck buddy when he's sad', Park Woojin.

Every time the two get into a big fight that results to Jihoon walking out of the apartment, the younger boy would come home the next morning with disheveled hair, torn out buttons and traces of dry cum on his shirt. Daniel never said anything. Not even when Woojin knocked on their door one day saying that Jihoon forgot his phone at his flat before leaving without another glance at Daniel. _Shame_.

"Please," Daniel begs as he cups Jihoon's pale face into his large hands. Jihoon looked so weak and fragile at this very moment given those heavy bags under what used to be crystal-clear orbs. "You're sick. We both know it. You don't want to go to the hospital because of the bills we can't afford. And while Minhyun and I do have a dumb history, he's a good friend. I can ask him to get his dad to treat you privately. Mr.Hwang is a nice man. He treated me once for free when I caught flu."

Jihoon bites on his lip in hesitance. He knows Daniel is right about everything, and he shouldn't deny this opportunity that can possibly prolong his life. Any day now, he will collapse on the ground and never open his eyes again. He's scared to leave this world. Horrified at the thought of leaving Daniel.

Although Daniel might as well up and leave him since he's so negative about every damn thing. He'll be all alone. Sooner or later, it will happen.  

"I don't want to lose you." Daniel whispers, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "Jihoon, don't give up on me."

.

_It's so easy to just give up._

.

"I can't live without you."

.

_But I chose to give in._

.

"Call him."

_Because I can't lose you too, Daniel. Not now. Not ever._


	7. A Sulking Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daniel is moping around because Jihoon went off somewhere without him
> 
> #fluff  
> #just fluff  
> #kang choding  
> #mention of taehoon/taewink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was in class lol it’s really brief but I hope you guys enjoy reading it :3

"Niel, what's wrong?" Jisung asks while wearing a concerned look on his face.

Their resident Choding member was slouched on the couch with his face pressed against one of the cushions with a dark aura looming over his head.

"JihoonsaidhewasgoingtovisitBTSsunbaenimsdormcourtesyofhiscelebritycrushKimTaehyunganditsbeenthreehoursyetheisntbackimjealous."

Blinking in haze, Jisung stumbles back at the sudden and incomprehensible breeze of words that escaped Daniel's mouth. "Can you say that again one more time but in a much slower pace?"

Positioning himself up properly on the sofa, Daniel turns his head to pierce a glare at their Leader. "I said. Jihoon told me he was going to visit BTS sunbaenims' dorm today because his celebrity crush, Kim Taehyung, invited him to go there through text. It's been three hours and he isn't back yet. I'm worried."

"Pretty sure I heard 'jealous' somewhere," Jisung mumbles to himself but doesn't voice it aloud to avoid fueling the burning fire emitting from the disgruntled boy. So he simply says, "Jihoon actually just called me. Since it's already late and we have a day off tomorrow, he's going to sleep over at sunbaenims' place. He'll be back later in the morning."

Daniel's face fell. "S-Stay over?"

Yikes! That was probably not the best thing to say to someone who has been pining on their Jeojang boy for many months now, triggering an unpleasant feeling inside Daniel's chest.

"He's sleeping there? No way."

And so, for the remaining of the day, Jisung finds himself trying to comfort a very upset puppy. This case happens to be extremely serious if even the magical sourness and sweetness of the jellies aren't enough to make Daniel feel better. Daniel casually chewed them in place with sad and watery eyes. *What do I say?*

"W-Why don't you go play one of your computer games to keep your mind distracted? Jihoon will be back before you know it."

"Game?" Daniel gasps at an instant discovered revelation. "I JUST REALIZED THAT JIHOON PLAY MORE GAMES WITH TAEHYUNG SUNBAENIM NOW! MORE THAN THE TIMES I ASKED HIM TO PLAY WITH ME! HE'S GROWN TIRED OF ME!"

"Oh no, wrong word choice." Rubbing his temple because of the coming headache, Jisung offers another suggestion with a sheepish grin. "Why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen? There's still leftover chicken in there. Eat your pain away..?"

Unfortunately, that was also another ill-considered mistake to say to someone as petty as Daniel. "Jihoon's the one who loves chicken the most! Why isn't he back to eat the leftovers himself! Who's more important?! The chicken or Taehyung sunbaenim?"

"Taehyung, apparently."

Devastated; Daniel points an accusing finger at Jisung before yelling, "MURDER! I pray for the almighty chicken god to never bless you with fresh and well-cooked meat! Don't ever disrespect chicken like that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect the chicken! Just. I don't know. Stop moping?"

"Jihooniee!" Daniel begins to wail like a little kid. "Why did he have to go and leave me?! Jihoon, come back!!"

At the terrifying sight of Daniel's utmost childish appearance, Jisung opts to lock himself in his room and to not bother again with the heartbroken boy for the time being. 

*The affect Jihoon has on him is simply stupefying. I can never understand.*

 

 

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:45PM:

**Jihoonie~ why aren't you back yet??**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:47PM:

**Didn't Jisung hyung tell you? I'm staying over. Taehyung hyung suggested it.**

 

 _Hyung_? Daniel wants to roll his eyes at the name of endearment. He thinks Jihoon is probably flushed right now as he typed that word from the other side of the screen.

_Taehyung hyung? Just how close have they gotten behind my back?_

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:47PM:

**But there's chicken here :O**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:48PM:

**Chicken?! Sounds temping but we just ate the meal Jin hyung cooked**

 

_I bet I can cook better! Hmph! And why does it seem like BTS is his new family now?_

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:49PM:

**Are you sure you can stay there? Where will you sleep :P**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:50PM:

**In Taehyung hyung's room.**

**He offered.**

 

 _Thumpthumpthump_. With his heart beating vigorously, Daniel certainly did not expect that reply.

  
{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:51PM:

**Sleep somewhere else.**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:52PM:

**But I don't see a problem in it?**

 

Gripping onto his phone tight, Daniel types.

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:53PM:

**Come home**

**:/**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:55PM:

**You haven't given me a valid reason as to why I should so no.**

**And it's late. I'll be back tomorrow morning.**

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:56PM:

 **Pls!**  
**I'll pick you up!**  
**Jihoonie.**  
**I don't want you to stay there.**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:56PM:

**Why**

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:57PM:

 **Because I miss you.**  
**Because I don't want you to sleep in the same room as your idol crush.**  
**Because I want you to be here with me.**

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 11:58PM:

 **...**  
**It's almost midnight**

 

{To Jihoonie}  
{From Danik} 11:58PM:

**Because I like you and it would kill me to know you slept over there when you could be sleeping with me.**

 

He waits for an answer. It doesn't come as fast as he would have wanted it to, especially with how nervous he was after practically confessing his true feelings out.

But it finally arrives.

 

{To Danik}  
{From Jihoonie} 12:02AM:

**I'm putting on my shoes and my jacket.**

**I'll wait for you**

 

 

 

Rapid footsteps echoed against the sidewalk. The minute Daniel opens the door to the apartment building, a sudden weight engulfs him into a hug. "Can't believe you came all the way here just to drag me back home?" Jihoon chuckles into his chest.

"My annoying ass was very determined," Daniel mutters as he wraps his arms around the shorter boy in a tighter embrace. "He kept bugging me to get you." 

"You couldn't wait until morning?" the younger lad continues to laugh.

"Not when I can hold you as early as this very moment. Let's go home."

Jihoon hums before sticking his tongue out. "Alright, only because I don't want you getting all sulky on me. And~because someone told me there's leftover chicken to come home to."

"'Could have sworn that I'm the best part for you to come back to. What am I then?"

"The appetizer."

Halting in his steps, Daniel slowly turns to face Jihoon with a serious look on his face. "Did you just make a sexual joke?"

Jihoon's cheeks were already very red at this point but he still had the guts to play along. "Did it excite you?" 

-

"Damn right it did. When we get home, you better take responsibility for your actions."


	8. Mama Kang's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A take on how Mama Kang views Nielwink

I came to know about him as he frequently ranked first place on the show. He was what everybody called 'wink boy.' Secretly, even I had developed a crush-syndrome for him; cooing whenever the camera captured his handsome face on the screen. I claim it to be the maternal instinct taking over in order to admire such a beautiful, baby-looking face.

*Omo. So handsome.*

I had made sure to keep tabs on the news outlet so I could monitor the gossips going in and out of public forums. It had been a habit to mentally pray and wish that only good things be said about my son, Daniel before I click on any trending article about the program. Unfortunately, my worry only grew when I saw countless of mean comments targeting him after one particular incident...and it wasn't any better that the show seems to pit my son and wink boy against one another as the finale approaches.

At some point I wondered if the two boys personally did feel rivalry towards one another, but my Kang Puppy isn't the type to get into these kinds of fight and competitiveness, and wink boy had been humble throughout the whole show. It was a thought that gone brief and passed. Everyone was desperate, but strong friendships had also been made along the way.

I watched nervously as my son and wink boy closed their eyes in anticipation. My hands were tightly clasped together, hoping that my heart would reach out to the diligent boy who stood anxiously in front of thousands of people.

"First place goes to.....Kang Daniel!"

First place!?

My son ranked first place!?

I gasped. Immediately, I lifted my chin up searching for his eyes. What surprised me was the sight of my son's arms being wrapped around wink boy's smaller stature in a supporting embrace. It was heartwarming to watch. Once Daniel finally looked towards the crowd to search for me, we held each other's gaze. Proud would be an understatement.

"Con-gratu-lations." I mouthed.

He shot me the brightest smile he could give.

"Thank-you-for-every-thing."                              

\--

The next time I saw them together was during Wanna One's debut showcase. We greeted each other a brief 'hello' backstage where I was reminded once again that wink boy, Park Jihoon truly did look handsome up close. I had resisted the urge to take a picture with him just because I had been too shy to actually talk to him. Therefore, I settled for sneaking a few glances instead to satisfy my motherly affectionate needs.

Don't worry. My Kang Puppy is still the best though!

*

It surprised me to see them both on television, specifically a variety show since it was filmed differently from Produce 101. I guess it was the perks of being rank 1 and rank 2, so they were often put together. I hadn't noticed it before since I had been too busy worrying about the public's reception towards my son, but Daniel and Jihoon had a huge height difference. It was sorta cute to see.

I had lost myself with the Internet, trying to keep up with Daniel updates when I stumbled upon pictures of him and Jihoon sitting beside each other in fan-meetings. My son was smiling so big. It made me happy to know that he was living his dream enjoyably. As I observed the images of them carefully, I noted: Daniel seemed to look at the younger boy with yearning eyes.

Was it photoshopped? Did he really look at Jihoon like that?

Registering a hashtag underneath the post, I come to read "Nielwink".

I never thought I'd be someone who would visit its tag often; however, even the slightest bit of curiosity couldn't get me to stay away.

\--

It took awhile but I finally got to see them again, and it was when Wanna One held a fanconcert in Busan. I had been taking a memorable picture with my Kang Puppy when Jihoon passed by. It happened so fast but Daniel had grabbed his wrist and urged him on, "Jihoonie! This is my mom. Can I get a picture of you two together?"

The young lad had blinked at first, shock at the sudden request but nodded nonetheless. "Sure, hyung."

Was it the blood connection working? Because somehow my son just knew that I had wanted to take a picture with his handsome teammate! He's very much my son indeed!

*Click.*

"Thanks, Jihoonie."

Weird. Time appeared frozen. Not for me. But for the two boys who stared at each other longer than necessary. As if they were the only two people in the room, maybe even in the world.

"Anytime, hyung." It came out as a whisper. Jihoon was the one who broke the staring contest in order to look at me with a polite grin. "It's nice to meet you, Omonim."

I could have sworn that Daniel's eyes twinkled at the boy's words, particularly at the word 'Omonim.'

Was my son..? Perhaps he's..?

"I've been wanting to formally meet you," I embarrassingly admitted. "You're so good-looking in person."

He blushed while scratching his nape. "T-Thank you."

The stage director called them for a meeting too soon. It was to talk about the success of the fanconcert and to offer their gratitude to the staff that made the event possible. I had hugged my son a good-bye with a promise to stay in contact amidst their busy schedule. After all, a mother gets easily lonely when her only son is away from home.

As Daniel and Jihoon followed their manager to a meeting room, I tried not to put so much attention on watching the back of their hands casually brush up against one another as they walked side by side.

I also tried not to make a big deal out of seeing Daniel comb his fingers through the younger boy's locks as he attempted to fix Jihoon's hair.

And maybe I can pretend that I didn't see my son leaning in to give the boy a quick peck on the lips when they thought no one was looking.

That certainly answered the question that had been itching at my skin ever since I noticed the glowing look on Daniel's face whenever he stared at his group member. My son was in love. And it all worked out because the person he loved undeniably felt the same way he did, too.

*

I welcome him with home-cooked meals as he eventually gets a few days off of work.

We're sitting across from one another at the dining table when Daniel states that he has something very important to tell me.

I react innocently, waiting patiently for him to continue speaking.

"I'm in a relationship."

*I know, my son.* I inwardly chuckle.

Deciding not to interrupt, I let him talk my ears off for hours about how head over heels he is for this person he's dating. I'm happy he has found someone who made him feel like he was always on cloud nine, although, I was tempted to tease him about it a little.

I've always known, my Kang Puppy.

You should see the way you look at him.

Nowadays, I think the youngsters call it...whipped.


	9. I Refuse To Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daniel broke up with Jihoon, but Jihoon doesn't want to let go.  
> For @PJHjigglypuff.
> 
> #angst  
> #drabble  
> #dramatized  
> #lots of swearing

**Voicemail (1)**

Ya, Kang Daniel. How dare you stick your dick inside me last night and repeatedly whisper you love me, only to take off with a morning note *I'm Breaking Up With You* taped in front of my mini refrigerator! You motherfucking son of a bitch!!! COME OUT! YOU DON'T GET TO WALK AWAY UNTIL I'VE DEFORMED THAT STUPID PRETTY FACE OF YOURS!

**Voicemail (2)**

You know you can't hide in that apartment of yours forever. I'm going to be standing right here outside the hallway with an apple pie in hand so I can stuff your head in it. OPEN THE DOOR.

**Voicemail (3)**

It's a new day Kang Dani. And I'm still pissed. Get out here so we can settle this like real adults, YOU JERK!

**Voicemail (4)**

Are you really not going to unlock this door? Because I swear to god, even though I believe in no god, I will bring a hammer from Woojin's carpentry shop and destroy this huge ass frame. I WILL SERIOUSLY GO.

**Voicemail (5)**

Daniel......Fifteen years. We've known each other for fifteen fucking years. How could you throw it all away? Goddammit, what changed your heart? Did- did someone else come into the picture? Who are they?

**Voicemail (6)**

It's been four days. I've come here every single day. Stayed for at least 5 hours; waiting for a response. Don't do this to me, please. Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. Maybe I can fix it. How can I fix us?

**Voicemail (7)**

I deserve an explanation, Kang Daniel. Ya. Kang Daniel. Ya. You selfish fool................I still love you.

**Voicemail (8)**

YOU MOVED OUT!? WHAT THE HELL. Your landlord told me to get out of her building. She said someone else has come to buy this place? KANG DANIEL! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

**Voicemail (9)**

Hi.....................................I don't even know what to say anymore. It's not like you'll answer my call anyway. How's life, I guess?

**Voicemail (10)**

I hope you're happy with whoever you're with, you motherfucker.

**Voicemail (11)**

...I wish I never fell for you. We should've just stayed as friends. Probably would have hurt less compared to what I'm feeling right now. Jerk.

**Voicemail (12)**

I think this is where I'm supposed to say goodbye.

But it's so fucking hard to let the words out. How do those people who were left behind do it? Goodbye...? Why say it?

I fucking hate that word.

**Voicemail (13)**

Hey, idiot. Come back.

...Sorry. For whatever.

**Voicemail (14)**

You probably think I'm the dumbest person in the world right now. For still loving someone like you who's gone and so unresponsive.

...I miss your voice.

...I think that's why I can't stop leaving a voicemail. Your voice comes before it.

**Voicemail (15)**

I loved you.

This is the last one, I promise.

I loved you, Kang Daniel.

I loved you with all my heart.

Sorry it took this long for me to accept it. That you're gone and are never coming back.

It's foolish of me to say this but I hope in an alternate universe, I wake up with you still on my bed instead of a farewell note waiting to crush my heart.


	10. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching over nielwink through Daniel's long-time-friend, Yoon Jisung's eyes.
> 
> #slice_of_life  
> #bestfriend_knows_best

Admittedly, Jisung considers himself as an overly protective best friend. Especially when it involves Daniel, his gullible friend of 8 years, and the latter’s unsuccessful romantic relationships. The puppy-like boy had only ever dated two people in the past, both girls whom Jisung had met. He had not liked them particularly well because they gave an impression of only wanting Daniel because of his body, and did not bother to personally get to know his friend. There had been a moment when Daniel was ready to lose his virginity to his second girlfriend, until the two almost got caught by the girl’s parents and Daniel ran out of the house in full embarrassment. Jisung had scolded his friend for hours on the phone and offered his blatantly self-proclaimed values—in which, one should not offer himself or herself to their partner they have barely even known for a week—that got his friend reanalyzing his current relationship, and eventually concluding the need for a break up. 

Daniel would have regretted the event if the night had happened, he thought. The two were young, unprepared and for-god-sake, they forgot to bring condoms. Jisung, being the most amazing friend ever, had now made it a habit to check his friend’s wallet to make sure that the small packets he left were in fact still there in case of  _horny_ inescapable emergencies.

In any case, Jisung knows everything about Daniel. Including the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to the guy. Daniel has a sweet tooth with an obsession for jellies, loves to b-boy and is in their school’s dance club. Primarily, Daniel is kind in nature, but also very fragile when it comes to falling in love.

Daniel wears his heart on his sleeves, and it worries Jisung that anybody can come into his friend’s life, whisper sweet nothings, and then leave him completely broken the next day.

So, it takes him a whole three minutes to comprehend what his friend just told him.

“I’m going out with Park Jihoon,” Daniel looks flushed. 

“What?” Jisung stares.

Letting his bangs sweep over his eyes, the younger of the two nervously clears his throat. "Look, I know I never told you, but I've come to realize that I'm not exactly straight. I'm—"

"That's not what I meant, Niel. Frankly, your sexual preference does not matter to me, although I am thankful you've chosen to tell me this because know that I will always be your best friend. What I am concerned about however, is the person you chose to go out with. Why are you dating _him_ of all people?"

Daniel's shoulders ease out of tension at hearing Jisung smoothly accept his confession. He shouldn't have been surprised since the older boy is practically his real brother. But the main question remains open. “You don’t understand, hyung. He’s different from all the rumours going around school. It’s not true that he plays with people’s hearts.” 

“And how exactly are you so sure about that?"

"Jihoon told me he  **doesn’t** love me.”

It takes him a long pause to register the reply. If he scrambles the words, maybe the sentence will somehow logically make sense to him. Another pause. Followed by a small grunt out of frustration. Slowly opening before immediately clamping down on his mouth like a mime; Jisung rubs his temples as he feels the sudden force of a headache coming.

“What you said—doesn't make any sense at all.”

“Hyung, he doesn’t love me. He said the exact same thing to every person who has asked him to date them. I took my chance, asked him out, and he agreed. He doesn’t love me. But I’m willing to try and change that.”

Frowning, Jisung grabs Daniel by the shoulders to look him straight in the eye. “What if it doesn't work out? What if he doesn't come to love you back? You're going to hurt yourself.”

“Isn't that love?” Daniel smiles. “You share laughs on good days, go crying into your pillow on bad days, but ultimately, they are memories you both make together. I don't want to take off knowing Jihoon and I could have had something.”

Still looking hesitant at his words, Daniel quickly adds, “Hey, at least, I have your shoulder to cry on if ever Jihoon does crush my heart.”

Accompanied with a roll of eyes, Jisung bops him in the head. “Of course, you idiot. As your most amazing best friend ever that is my main duty to offer.”

 

\---

 

It takes about five months, two weeks, three days and sixteen hours into the relationship does Jisung find Daniel crying his eyes out. Surprisingly, his shoulders weren't the ones being soaked wet, but rather, his friend was sniffing into Jihoon's broader ones. The first emotion he feels is confusion, then anger. 

“Park Jihoon, what the hell did you do to my best friend?”

Daniel looks up startled, not noticing that someone had entered his house. Jisung had wanted to drop a DVD he borrowed when he walked in on the crying session.

Shaking his head, and rubbing his tears by using the back of his hand, Daniel hiccups. “J-Jisung hyung...!”

Instantly, the older boy is by his side after shoving Jihoon—who had scowled in reaction—aside.

“Yes, I'm here. Now, tell me. What did this bastard do that made you cry?”

“He...h-he..said..to me..”

“Said? Said what?”

“He..s-said!”

“Spill it already! What did he say to you?”

Not being able to take the stammering conversation anymore, Jihoon interrupts. “I told him I love him.”

Jisung whips his head to look at the person he had rudely shoved. The sight he sees wasn't something he was expecting. Mr.Popular of their school, Park Jihoon was wearing a crimson red blush across his cheeks, while shyly scratching his nape.

“He did. It's the first time he has ever said it to me.” Daniel hiccups one more time. “I-I'm so happy.”

Jisung thinks it's a little too good to be true. And it hurts his pride to admit it that he was wrong—that he should have had more faith in his friend and the heart he wears proudly outside. Because seeing both Daniel and Jihoon look at each other with so much adoration in their eyes made all of his worries disappear.

The older friend gives the boyfriend a chance.

Astonishingly, Jisung warms up to Jihoon in a quick pace. It isn't hard to do when he finds out that the notorious heartbreaker is actually a cute and thoughtful boy who pretends he isn't as in love with Daniel as his friend is to him, but Jisung can see right through to such a person.

Jihoon seems to anticipate for the moment Daniel is about to wrap an arm around him before he is leaning his whole weight into his friend's chest. Jihoon wears a stoic expression on his face whenever Daniel kisses him a good night, but Jisung can find him clutching onto his chest by the closed door through a glass window in the kitchen. So, when Daniel finally tells him one day that he had given himself up for the first time to Jihoon, instead of scolding him and saying something along the lines that he chose wrong, Jisung shows great support. “Do you regret it?”

Daniel shakes his head with a genuine smile. _No_.

“That's all the matters to me as your best friend. I'm happy for you, Niel.”

He is. He truly is. *Ah, my boy is all grown up.*


	11. Dupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jihoon breaks up with Daniel and Woojin isn't happy about it.  
>   
> #fluff  
> #bestfriend_woojin_is_the_best  
> #realization  
> #drabble

_"This is the best for the both of us."_

_"Best for the both of you?_

_Don't try to fool me or yourself, Ji._

_The only one coming out unscathed in your breakup with Daniel hyung is you._

_You left him because you're scared."_

_"I am not, Woojin._

_I am sincerely thinking about our future._

_He's better off without having me in the back of his head all the time if ever he wants to see someone new in Canada._

_There's no point in being in a relationship together if he's flying over to another country._

_I'm being sensible here."_

_"You mean unfair._

_You didn't even explain to him why you were breaking up with him._

_Which I think is something you owe to your 3 years boyf—_

_I mean ex-boyfriend_

_instead of ending it over one single text message."_

_"I didn't call you to berate me for my decision!_

_If you didn't want to grab a drink with me,_

_you should've just said **no** and hung up."_

_"I'm sprinting to the door, barefoot, your Highness._

_It takes an awful of time to get ready._

_You did call me while I was in the middle of shampooing my hair._

_I'll be there in ten._

_Who knows what would happen to you if you get wasted in the state of your condition right now."_

_"What condition?"_

_"The state in which you are in denial,_

_depressed and stubborn—probably holding back your tears—brat."_

_"....I'm not holding them back."_

_"Shit. Change of plans._

_We are having a movie night at your place while you cry your eyes out in front of the TV!!_

_I'm bringing in a tub of ice cream."_

_"Make that Rocky Road flavor, please."_

_"Yes, I know._

_I'm taking the waffle cones Daehwi bought last week."_

_"He'll get mad at you."_

_"He will. It's your fault."_

_"You love me, so it'll be okay."_

_"I do. And yes, it'll be okay. You'll be okay._

_But Jihoon—do you think Daniel hyung is okay?"_

_"He will be."_

 

There is knocking on the door. Said man Jihoon hurries to the sound while sporting a red stuffy nose and swollen eyes from too much crying. Of course, it wasn't easy for him to end everything with Kang Daniel. He loved him, still loves him so so much, but he also understands the difficulties set upon a long distance relationship. It never usually works out (well, based on what he has heard from his chatty colleagues). Simply put, he felt discouraged; losing faith in both himself and in his relationship.

Can they maintain their spark from afar? And can he satisfy himself without the familiar, hot palms roaming all over his body? Would he want someone else during the time of their separation? These were questions he had. Jihoon concludes that the answer isn't an absolute one. And if something isn't certain for him, he runs away from them out of fear of the subsequent pain and possible betrayal to come. He was using his mind and being rational. There was no room for his emotional heart to oppose him of this decision.

Even if the hurt clawed at his chest and tore at the living organ of his heart to pieces, he thinks about how better off Daniel would be without thinking about him all the time in the other side of the world.

Loneliness struck him to the cord.

Jihoon realizes how miserable he would be in the coming days, maybe even weeks, turned months, to years. Once again, he's crying because the partner-less future of his flashes in his head. He knew he would never be able to love someone as much as he loves Daniel. He would continue to live with the feeling that he has lost a part of himself; tossed away his happiness in a moment of weakness, of a **presumed** fear. 

Swinging the door open, he prepares to throw his body on the visitor, believing it was his best friend. "Woo—"

"I thought about it," Daniel says to him with a mirrored expression of someone who had also cried his heart out. "I know why you broke up with me. You're scared. Well, I am, too. But I don't want to lose you."

Jihoon shakes his head, wiping a tear that trickled down his cheek. "There's nothing we can do. We both have to let go."

He pulls out a ring. A silver promise ring. "This is selfish. This could go both ways for us I don't know. All I know is I can't let you go, Jihoon. I'll come back. It may take long and there will be times where we may cry and worry about the other. But it's normal because we love one another. In a few years, I'll take the plane and fly back to you. By that time I hope you have an answer for me then. Marry me, Park Jihoon. Once I've made more money than I could make here. Once I'm a better man and is able to give you all the things you want and deserve. Move in with me. I'll work hard, and there won't be a day when I don't think about you as my wife and husband. Don't lose faith in me. In us. Tell me you'll wait for me." 

**Park Woojin**

Sorry, Jihoon.

I'm also doing what I think is best for the both of you.

Don't run away from him.

Jihoon succumbs to his heart and to his feelings. With tears falling from his eyes, he accepts the most beautiful ring he has ever received. "I'll wait no matter how long it takes."

 _Because I've realized that there's no one else in this world who I'd rather be with for as long as I breathe_.

_I'm tired of fooling myself._

**Park Jihoon**

Thank you for making me realize how much of an idiot I am.

I really love him.

And I'm not letting him go.

(P.S. you're invited to our future wedding).


	12. The Truth Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TA Daniel likes to show favoritism towards his student Park Jihoon.  
>   
> #short but cute  
> #shameless daniel  
> #cousin_lucas  
> #drabble

It wasn't obvious per say.

Teacher's Assistant (TA) Kang Daniel had been dropping hints here and there, afraid to voice out the truth about his feelings for one of his students, Park Jihoon. But at the same time, he had never once denied the accusations that went and followed as his best friend, Yoon Jisung continues to remind him about his 'questionable decisions'.

Jisung looks over his shoulder to watch Daniel update the marks of his students based on their recent submitted assignments. "It isn't like you to play favoritism," the older man says distastefully. _Here we go again._ "You should stop."

Daniel clicks on his mouse like nobody's business, proceeding with the task at hand. "Believe it or not, but Jihoon worked very hard on this art piece. It took him two full days to paint this portrait amidst his hectic schedule."

"That's a leaf, Daniel! A crooked-looking and orange blasphemy of a leaf!"

"Which he worked hard on!" the TA retorts with a glare. "And don't call it ugly. Unlike you, I appreciate any kind of beauty."

A hard poke came digging at his arm, Daniel winces. "Spying on your favorite student with the help of your cousin, who just happens to be his roommate isn't very professional. Actually, that's borderline creepy and you can get sued for that!"

Shrugging off the offending finger, he enters the marks dutifully. Momentarily, he sends them to his Professor via email before closing his laptop shut with a sigh of relief. "He'll be happy," Daniel mutters while leaning back against his chair. "I like seeing him happy."

Behind him, Jisung is already gathering his things with a roll of eyes. "You're hopeless." The man takes his brown leather briefcase and heads to the door for a conference meeting. "Don't say I didn't warn you once you find yourself pining over a student five years your junior behind a bar cell."

The door makes a loud bang after being shut. 

He sighs. Not out of relief this time, but rather, out of misery.

But then his phone vibrates with an incoming message which interrupts all thoughts.

            **Rabbit is anxiously waiting for his mark.**

**I told him not to worry tho ;) hint hint**

                                                            From: Cousin Lucas

Immediately, his worries are washed away.

 _One month,_ he thinks.

_Just one more month and I'm no longer his TA._

_I'll tell him then._

 

 

 

Daniel knows he looks like a mess. He had been too nervous about how to confess to his former student last night that he barely got a wink of sleep. And when he finally did get his well-deserved rest, he wakes up only fifteen minutes before his scheduled meeting with Jihoon.

On his way out, he had grabbed a banana from the kitchen table after wearing whatever clothes he could put on before he is rushing out of the house to start his car. As much as it embarrassed Daniel (since he was the one who asked the other person out), he texted the younger man that he would be late because of "traffic" (the lamest excuse he could come up with).

The minute Daniel parks his car and heads off to the dining place a friend (Jaehwan) recommended, he sees his subject of affection wearing a cozy hoodie and sitting by the window with a cup of coffee in hand. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" is the first thing that escapes his mouth.

Jihoon giggles while patting the seat beside him. "It's fine." Pulling off his hood from his head, he shows bits of his hair sticking out. "I also didn't get much sleep last night from playing too much," the lad confesses with reddened cheeks. "I just got here as well."

They hit it off immediately, ordering two slices of vanilla bean cheesecakes before talking about their common interest: video games and pets. They talk about Peter and Rooney (Daniel's mischievous cats) and Max (Jihoon's adorable dog), while sharing pictures of them via their cellphones. Then with a promise to play Fortnite with each other later in the afternoon, Daniel begins to mentally rehearse his heavy-sounding lines. Nervously, he takes another bite of his sweet dessert.

Like a broken recorder, the scene of Jihoon's lips opening and closing as he talks plays in Daniel's mind. His heart begins to race rapidly. _Fuck._

 

 

 

"The truth is Jihoon, I really like you."

He blurts out the moment they stop near his car.

There's a quiet pause.

Daniel turns his head away, afraid to see the other man's reaction. ' _Does he still want me to drive him home?'_  he wonders anxiously.

But then Jihoon chuckles which takes him by surprise. So he finally looks up to see an endearing expression on his former student's face. "I know," Jihoon says softly. "It was weird how I got all A's on my assignments even though I once submitted a half-assed painting of a leaf. And you also gave me bonus points because apparently, my handwriting looked better."

Scratching the back of his nape, Daniel continues to fidget. "They've improved compared to before! I could barely read your first reflection paper when I went to mark it."

"Oh yeah?" Jihoon teases. "You complimented me on how I write my letter K, Mr.Kang. Weird huh? K for Kang Daniel or K for 'Kay let's go out?"

Stunned at the sneaky play on words, Daniel could feel his body gradually relax. With a warm smile, he holds out a hand which Jihoon gently takes.

"I like the second meaning of that."


	13. Bending Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: With many people out for his life, Daniel is assigned as Jihoon's bodyguard.
> 
> #outbursts  
> #fluff with drama  
> #oneshot

One word to describe his situation would be _exasperation_.

A man filled with so much morning rays, oozing in glittery optimistic sparkles that instigate a mass of soft, compulsory and ineluctable UWUs—Jihoon finds himself having to deal with an entrenched aggravation every minute of the day as his father assigns him a bodyguard not-so-fit to be one at all.

"Jihoonie~ Get up! I made you breakfast!" Daniel is more like his maid or demanding servant. The announcement was followed by an annoying and overly-used laugh Jihoon has become **too** familiar with. *Dad, why did you choose him of all people?*

The moment his blanket was peeled away from his body, Jihoon curls on his other side, back turned to the intruding man before releasing a muffled groan against his pillow. "Leave. Me. Alone." He emphasizes.

"Nope~!" the voice chimes. "It's almost lunch time. You can't be in your bed all day! That would be unhealthy which would make me an irresponsible bodyguard!"

He can't see it, but he knows the older man had stuck his chin out in an unrelenting manner. It was a gesture that defined Kang Daniel extensively. *What a childish man. How can I trust this kind of person to save my life when he's doing things that makes him look unreliable?*

As the son of a highly regarded political figure; with his father currently running for presidency, Jihoon's life has been put in danger for the past two weeks since the elections begun. Whether he was in his College campus, lunching out with his friends at a cafe or a restaurant, and when he had just been entering the movie theatres, someone from the crowd would persistently charge at him with a weapon. He had studied Taekwondo and knows a lot about self-defense, but because he had taken a few cuts leading from small to big bruises, his father deemed it necessary that he hires a professionally trained bodyguard, personally handpicked and recruited by him from a Military Agency.

*Although this one doesn't look like it,* Jihoon judges inwardly as he stares at his cheerful bodyguard prepare him a plate of buttered steak while wearing a comical, pink flower-patterned apron.

He takes a bite and it's surprisingly good that he involuntarily lets out a moan.

"Is the steak that good?" Daniel asks sheepishly, and Jihoon had to quickly gulp down his food in order to not choke when he sees the older lad sporting a mad blush across those milky-white cheekbones.

"Passable."

 

 

 

"Do you miss your friends?" asked Daniel by the edge of the bed with curious-looking eyes.

Jihoon scoffs, but doesn't reply as he continues reading his book. He flips the page with attitude.

"What did you use to do before all this? Aside from being a College student?"

Looking up, he glares at the man and silently prays that Daniel would get the hint he didn't want to converse with him. Especially since they were threading on a topic he didn't want to run his mouth on. This was getting borderline dangerous—which was shortly fuelling his blanketed fire.

Crawling up the bed, Daniel confidently and performs so deliberately as to hover over the smaller boy like a gigantic meat-eater. "How do you find me?" It was a seductive play that had gone unnoticed.

Jihoon snaps. He shuts his book then throws it on the floor without a care about it being damaged.

The brunet stares at the man above him with a look of defiance. "I was forced to stop attending school a week ago! Forced to not see my friends and practically everyone else who I know! My life is in danger and I am stuck with you 24/7 until this stupid election ends! I am suffocating. I feel like a goddamn prisoner. And you annoy me by being smiley all the time! Can't you see that I am miserable in your presence? How do I find you? Well I wish you never came into my life. I wish none of this had had to happen. I want everything to go back to the way it was before but that can only be possible if you disappear."

At the end of the upset eruption, Jihoon is left panting for breath—with his chest squeezing his timid heart and palms turning red as his short but sharp nails dug into his skin.

There was no way he could have said it in a nicer way.

The confinement had been eating him alive ever since Daniel entered the big picture. The man had to eat with him, knock or yell from the other side of the bathroom door to check if he was safe with showering alone (ridiculous!), watch him tuck himself to sleep before turning off the lights and then examine the bolted windows and every vents in the room (as exaggerating as it may sound) because these were all his "protocols". FUCK PROTOCOLS.

Jihoon felt lonely and incredibly miserable.

At first, he was allowed to text his friends, to see how they were, but after his phone device had been supposedly tracked by who-knows-who and a bunch of men barged into the hotel building he was staying in, Daniel had hurried the both of them out to relocate in a different hideout. So now, he really doesn't have any way in contacting any of the people he wants to talk to. And yes, he understands that Daniel is only doing his duties. But due to the impression of being monopolized against his will, Jihoon has developed an intense disliking towards the man........no matter how cute his smile may be. That part is irrelevant!

Daniel is still hovering over him, trying to remain composed although his quivering orbs betrayed him from concealing his true reaction.

Jihoon begins to feel bad for his sudden outburst. He turns his head away out of guilt.

But then his bodyguard gently cups his cheeks, returning their connected gazes that have him frozen on the bed. Leaning in to press their foreheads against one another, Daniel closes his eyes—his long eyelashes tickling Jihoon's skin—whispering with utmost sincerity. "I'm sorry my presence disturbs you, Jihoonie. I will try my best to do my duties from afar. Please don't hate me."

Swallowing down the lump that had accumulated inside his throat, Jihoon's body succumbs into the warmth of Daniel's gentle touches. He allows their position to stay for a little while—allowing Daniel to feel him closely. Though secretly, he may have also been doing it to satisfy one of his selfish desires or two.

 

 

 

There was cluttering in the living room which lured Jihoon to finally leave his room. He moves his legs to check the source of the troubled noises, and there—he finds Daniel kneeling down in front of the television while setting up what looks like a PS4. "What are you doing?"

Daniel jerks back at his sudden appearance before shooting him a wide grin. "I figured since you must be bored reading the books your chauffeur sent you the other day or just lying in bed during your stay here, maybe you'd like to do something else?"

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to connect with the 'outside world' which includes the Internet and social media?" he questions with a frown. "You banned me."

"I got a colleague of mine to download a few offline games on this PS4. There are a lot of RPG games here like Uncharted 4 and Fallout 4. You can play them without worrying about being tracked. I know you like RPG games so I—"

"How do you know that?"

"I asked your father for permission to contact one of your friends. Woojin, I believe was his name, told me you like RPG games. He also told me to tell you he misses you but is relieved to know you are safe."

Jihoon perks up at the mention of his best friend. "Woojin?! You talked to Woojin?!"

Daniel nods with a smile, and then he pulls out an envelope from the pocket of his jeans. It contained a letter that had to be folded to fit into his pants, and had a familiar-looking handwriting at the front. "You can't use your phone to contact him but I think mail deliveries are okay. I know a trusted friend who can help me with your exchanged letters. You can still communicate with your friend if you'd like."

Feeling unsure, the younger man asks, "Does my dad know? This seems risky."

Biting his lip, Daniel admits, "Your dad is boldly strict about you contacting anyone outside this room aside from him. I decided not to inform him about this arrangement."

"So you're bending your protocol?"

"In a way," he responds with a flustered expression on his face, "yes, I am. But I'm—"

A sudden bear hug interrupts him.

"I appreciate all this." Jihoon mumbles into his neck that sends shivers down his spine.

Embarrassingly, the brunet steps back and let go after realizing what he's doing. Daniel misses the timing of embracing the lad back which he internally curses himself with.

Jihoon hunched his body that accentuated his small stature. He apologizes. "I've been very rude to you ever since we first met. You are devoting your time in making sure I am safe, but I've only showed you my ingratitude. I haven't been fair to you and I am ashamed of it all. So I'd like to finally say thank you—from the bottom of my heart—I am glad you were chosen as my bodyguard."

This time it is Daniel initiating the hug he knows he will absolutely become addictive of.

 _I'll protect you with my life._ He thinks, and then imagines of the day on when he can say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT} Greetings to my fellow nw shippers! :"  
> I will be temporarily marking this collection 'complete' because I honestly don't know when I will be able to post another drabble/one-shot.  
> It has been fun for me writing every single one of these short nielwink fics for nearly a year.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you've left me. I appreciate each and every one of them. They put a smile on my face whenever I read or saw them.  
> Advanced Happy Halloween!  
> Do feel free to hit me up on twitter if you need someone to talk to: @aye_dreamer.  
> Lots of love from your one and only Aye ❤  
> 


End file.
